seekerssharefandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny of the Stars : Chapters
Below are the chapters of Destiny of the Stars. Chapter 1: Citali Arguing. Pain. Loss. Those three words described Citali's life ever since the day the no-claws took over forest and forced them into endless travel. That was only when Citali had been about one week old. After a few days, she had started walking. That was when everyone found out she had a limp paw. And after that, her mother Tokala seemed too astonished to love her anymore. Tokala kept arguing with Nashoba, Citali's father. Whenever the fights started up again, Citali pretended she was asleep to see if the argument was over her. They usually were. But some of them were about sickly Anushka. She was Nashoba's sister, and she had come across a fatal disease. No one knew what it was or how it could be cured. Which was odd, since Anushka was the one who knew the most about herbs and healing things. She often taught Citali about the plants that could do wonders, the poisonous berries and leaves, and what berries and shoots bears could eat. But Tokala didn't see much usefulness in this. "I don't need a sick bear telling me what to eat!" she often snarled at Nashoba. "Do you ever get tired of Tokala calling you "sick bear"?" Citali had once asked Anushka in private. Anushka sighed in reply, "Well, at least your mother has the decency not to say it to my face. Most of the time," she added, laughing. Citali had laughed too, but it was a hollow laugh as Citali observed her aunt's bones that seems to almost poke out of her fur. Citali's only two sanctuaries were the trees and the river. She loved the feel of the river water in the shallows, washing around her paws, cleansing her of anything bad. She also loved to climb, even though her limp paw slowed her down. But when she reached the top, sun beating down, wind whistling by, she was above everything: the arguing, the sickness, the shouting, her paw; everything. Chaoter 2: Jaci Coming Soon Chapter 3: Kissimi Coming Soon Chapter 4: Nashoba "Father," Citali asked, "when will we arrive to wherever it is we're going?" "Why do you ask," he said. "Well," Citali began, "the sun is beating down so hard, and it's making my fur stick in clumps. Also, there are barely any trees for shade." Nashoba responded, "Well, at least the prey runs well and the berries are plump. And would you rather live in a place with no trees at all?" Citali chuckled, "Well, that's true." "You should stop complaining," a call from ahead growled. It was Tokala. "In the place I used to live-" Oh, this can't be good, Nashoba groaned in his mind. "-there were brown bears at every turn, and the berries were always shriveled and disgusting. In fact, my brother died when he was cub due to starvation. So what was that about being too hot?" 'Nothing, Tokala," Citali muttered. Why can't Tokala just let her cub be a cub? he growled inwardly. To change the subject, Nashoba said quickly, "How about I take you for your first fishing lesson in the river? I think you're old enough; and besides, it'll cool you down." "Sound great!" Citali squealed, bouncing up and down. "I'm going to catch the biggest fish, and then I'm going to give it to Anushka-" "Why would you waste your best catch on me?" Anushka called adoringly from behind. Citali hesitated a bit before answering, "Well, because you always look hungry, with your bones nearly poking through your fur." "Go catch a fish," she encouraged. "And eat it yourself. I want to see your face when you try one. And don't worry about me. I may look hungry, but I'm really not." "Okay," Citali squeaked excitedly. Immediately, she started hobbling off towards the rumble of the river. Nashoba shared a gaze with his sister. She's so generous, Anushka's stare seem to say. Nashoba's eyes shone with pride. That's my cub. MORE COMING SOON Category:Fanfictions Category:Mysterygirl000's Fanfic